Ark 8 Episode 28: Midnight stroll
Partciapnts Fumiko Oujin Late that night. Oujin had been spectating out at the window... Discussing with Fumiko over the random assortment of things. Though he seemed a bit.. distorted. Susumuyo: Fumiko smiled and looked out the window, the moon shining down on her as well, "I see a kingdom that maintains it's beauty even with a tainted king." She turns to him, "What you seek is power that you already have. What you want is taking over what you need. What you need is peace within your heart, and if that deems me naive then I embrace my naivety." She follows after him and then stops, letting him get to the front door. She puts her hair over her shoulder, "My Lord, won't you listen to my plea? Your happiness is at stake if you do not listen." She took a step to him and placed her hands over her heart, her face filled with worry, "I can't stand here and not help you and do my job!" Fumiko tugged on her cloak and shivered getting cold. Then she heard him speak and she looked up at him. "Going out? In the middle of the night, my lord?" He'd shake his head a light seal breaking over her mouth in the form of a clear square. " You... should listen. More than you speak." He said as he snapped his fingers making her body levitate towards him as he opened the castle doors and mounted his dragon. He'd drop her body ifront of his where he put his hands around her to secure her. The seal on her lips would be broken as he released it. " Hang on." He said as he kicked off of the beast, it stand and crouch down and with supr sonic speed it'd explode off the ground bursting high into the sky, twisting and turning as it flew across the moon. Keeping his hands around her body as the large beast began its hellish flight. Oujin pointed down after they had serveral miles out. Pointing at the ground below. " What you see, is the land of Gin trying to rebel against me. They say i am a tyrant.." He said pointing at the battle field below them. " When in reality, i am the only reasonable one." The large beast tucked its wings back and hit mach 5. " You see Fumiko. This land, these very waters, the sky. It needs a ruler, a strong one that wont allow it to crumble it under the fall... of a filthy demon." He said clapping his hands as bursts of energy began to float around his body. The created an image show for the girl. Oujin began to narrate it. " The legend, is that warriors from an unkown world will come to slay the demon. But did you know, the key detail in the legend... is that one of the outsiders... will become said Demon. Meaning... one of YOUR... friends." He said as the dragon tucked to the left. " ironic isnt it. Our saviors could also be our downfall. I shall not rely on such lies and trickery constructed by the gods to save us. Its time we took matters in to our own hands, and thats what we shall do. You see, i do not wish to take over continents. If i grew powerful enough, i could protect this world. And nothing that i love, will ever have to feel pain and suffering again." He said as his eyes closed, thinking of his father again. " I will grow to be the most powerful being there ever was. You just wait and see.." He said as his hair blew gently in the wind, his eyes closed still before they opened, those bright purple eyes almost giving off a flow. Susumuyo: Fumiko screamed as the dragon took off, grabbing onto Oujin's arms. She screamed and when he started speaking she heard the name "Gin", she teared up, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Gin..." She folded over and cried her tears hitting his hands on the reins and then she looked up slightly, watching the images infront of her. Fumiko wiped her eyes and sniffed, "I'm one of those Gods, you jerk." She rolled up her sleeve and showed him a tatoo scracthed across her arm in the symbol of Ame-no-Uzume. She let it fall back and kept wiping her eyes, sniffing, her hair whipping in the breeze to the side of her. She hugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry about your father... he was a great man. I can see why you admire him and wish to please him..." She turned around and looked at him smiling, "But I doubt that he would want you to be this corrupted..." Fumiko turned back around and looked down, "My friends have much more than power, they have other friends. A lot more than you have, my lord..." She shook her head and petted the dragon, she smiled. Tasanagi: He shook his head after awhile they had drifted back to the castle ground. Letting her off of the dragon he'd look down at her closing his eyes. " You speak, words of truth." He said turning to her. " But.. even so.. what you may see as corrupted be one, is salvation to another. There is no other way... Fumiko.." He said her name with sincercenss. " Your friends and you, are no gods. Simply pawns for them. And you.. you are so much more, than you truly know. If anything.. i'm the one protecting you. Not your friends." He said hitting the dragon once more as it flew off, leaving her infront of the castle standing there alone. Some of the maids and workers would hear the dragon and see Fumiko outside alone. Offering to help her. Oujin's sister, And the girl inlove with Keyth, also known as Okami would shoo all the workers away from the girl. Standing behind Fumiko she'd bow and smile. Putting her hands in her kimono. She wore nothing underneath which made it see through.... and pretty revealing. " My brother.." She said approaching fumiko. Placing her hands on the girls shoulders and resting her head on her back. " He's falling inlove with you." She said smiling. " And thats why, he fears you. And he continues to run away." She said gripping onto Fumiko's hands, her beautiful smile spreading from cheek to cheek as she nodded. " Come fumiko, let us go back in." She said guiding her. Susumuyo: Fumiko watched him as he went and started to run after him, the wind making her sheild her eyes with her arm. She looked back and at the girl, gaspng, "You're the girl with the note!" She said, realizing who she was. She walked with her and blushed slightly, "Falling for... me?" Fumiko shook her head and laughed, getting inside the castle, "Impossible! If he could, he would have me beheaded." She walked into the throne room and walked to Oujin's throne, smiling. "But.. it wouldn't be too bad..." She touched the amr rest and glided her finger tips across and then gasped, backing away, "Oh no... No! I have... I have..." She looked down and folded her hands on her chest. "No one, really..." She laughed and put a hand to her forehead. "I have to save him.. There'sno choice anymore..." Fumiko walked over to the window that showed the backyard and grinned, looking at his sister, "Do you think I could borrow the yard for a bit?" Category:Ark 8